


The mattress

by Sardonicpineapple



Series: Betty isn't such a good girl and jugheads not such a bad boy [12]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Betty - Freeform, Consent, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Love, Moving In Together, Sweet, apartment decorating, bughead - Freeform, jughead - Freeform, relationship milestone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 16:06:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13616853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sardonicpineapple/pseuds/Sardonicpineapple
Summary: Short, fluffy interactions between Betty and Jughead as they move in to their apartment.





	The mattress

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took so long, I’ve got a few other stories on the go, fanfic, and otherwise. Thanks so much for all the suggestions, and I intend to use as many as possible. This is short, as I wanted to make the next instalment just about... Well smut. This is just a filler, but I tried to make it cute.

Betty was finally allowed to return home, and was currently packing up her stuff when she heard a knock at the door. She wandered across the room, and opened the door. Standing in the hall, was a tall boy, with dark hair, a crown perched atop his head.  
“Jughead!”  
The blonde girl threw herself into his arms, knocking him back slightly.  
“Hey, baby girl.”  
“I thought you were going to meet me at the house.”  
“I was, but I couldn’t wait to see you.”  
Betty gave him a smirk, her eyebrows raised.  
“Did you actually miss me, or are you just horny.”  
Jughead paused, his gaze wandering.  
“Maybe a bit of both.”  
Betty giggled, and pulled Jughead down for a kiss.  
“Well, I’ve got to stop by my house briefly, then we can go furniture shopping at IKEA before going home...”  
Betty gripped Jughead by the front of his shirt, stepping closer to him, positioning herself between his thighs.  
“I went over last night to let the delivery men in. They brought the mattress over... and you know... we’ll need to break it in.”  
The corners of Jughead’s mouth tweaked up as a sigh escaped him.  
“Sounds great.”  
He placed a kiss on her forehead, then ran a hand through her hair.  
They’d bought an apartment five days ago, and had made great haste on furnishing it. Well, that had primarily been Betty. Jughead’s role had been, ‘staying out of the way.’ This was after the ‘toaster incident’. Long story short, they would have to make toast on the grill until they bought a new one. So far, they’d had a bed frame, a washing machine, a microwave, a sofa, and a refrigerator delivered. They apartment was really starting to take shape, but there was still a lot to do. They had to paint the walls, replace the carpet, and put up curtains, but for now, it would do. They were just happy to have a place to themselves. In fact, both Betty and Jughead had plans for the other, ones that could go ahead without the risk of being interrupted.  
“You all packed up here?”  
“Yeah, just let me get my coat.” Betty smiled, turning to grab the garment off the back off a chair.  
“Where’s Polly?”  
“She and mum went for lunch. I said no, cos I have a craving for Swedish meatballs.”  
“Alright. Need help with your bags?”  
“Well, I have four of them, so yeah.”  
Betty giggled, handing Jughead two of her bags. He took them graciously, and slung them over his shoulder.  
“Come on then, let’s go.”  
“Right begins you.” 

 

“Ok, I am exhausted.”  
“Me too.” Jughead mumbled, opening the door to the apartment.  
The pair stumbled through the door, the copious amount of bags unbalancing them off. They set the bags down, both pausing to catch their breath.  
“Ok, go back outside.”  
“What? Why?” Betty asked, standing up straight.  
“Just do it.”  
She frowned, then walked out the door, Jughead trailing after her. Once they were both outside, he scooped her into his arms, holding her bridal style.  
“Jughead, What are you doing?” She asked through giggles.  
“Carrying you over the thresh hold.”  
“You’re so sweet, and kind of a dork.”  
“I know.”  
Jughead kissed Betty om the nose, then set her down to unpack.  
“Ok, I have a question.” Jughead asked, looking down at the item in his hands.  
“What?”  
“What the hell is this?”  
Betty looked between him, and the item.”  
“Its a dish dryer rack. What, have you never seen one?” She asked when he continued to stare blankly at her.  
“I live in a trailer. I have like three dishes, and a bowl.”  
“Fair point.”  
Betty chuckled, then took the rack from him, and placed it on the draining board.  
After six hours of putting away plates, bowls, mugs, cutlery, and decorating the bedroom, Betty and Jughead had collapsed on to their sofa.  
“So, do you want to look at paint samples tomorrow?”  
“Ok. But as of now, what do you say about breaking in that mattress.”  
“I say lead the way Mr Jones.”


End file.
